Talk:Siren/Yvette/@comment-3162983-20120620114651/@comment-4754456-20120621015056
Faith: *pondering viciously* I was at the alley...dammit what after that? I have such an accurate memory spam it isn't like me to just "forget" where I put my kids...Come on you careless bitch-THINK!!! I was at the alley then I heard some kind of singing...everything gets fuzzy after that but...I remember...bright green eyes i think-a hat too, I don't know what kind. *continues to try and decipher her memories* Sapphire and Milo were in my arms before reality dissipated, this had to have been some elaborate set-up to confiscate my belongings or something. I couldn't have been drugged, I didn't take anything that would trigger the process, not to mention my heighnened immune system would have obliterated the toxins in an instant, and I don't recall anybody else besides me and red and the kids...but that singing...its still in my head...there was...a clock...no, a watch...a pocket watch-golden-I remember the shimmer of it in the sunlight. It was exactly like the one that weird French lady had *pauses for a brief moment* right before reality got distorted...I have no recollection of what happened after my introduction with her. One moment she was there, the next-totally inconspicuous. Disappeared out of nowhere. Somehow that seemed to make sense at the time, but now that I reflect on the concept...son of a bitch, could she be involved in the evanesce of our..."my" kids? *drums four fingertips against the ledge of the counter* If she is responsible, how the hell did she manage to trick me? Screw it, no time for question right now, I finally have a lead but where am I supposed to go? Where would I hide if a were a, glamorous, creepy, and possibly possessed female rabbit? Hmm...*remembers that Yvette was drinking from a cup when she saw her* that tea cup she was drinking out of...it was a one-of-a-kind drinking utensil, famous in France back in 1904, kitchenware like that is no longer manufactured, and its extremely difficult to come by (almost impossible in France, so she couldn't have gotten it there)...the only way anybody could get their hands on something that valuable here would be at...*she brushes her arm across a wood table, knocking off all of the items on top of it, grabs a pen that descends with the rest of the items that fall to the floor, and quickly draws out a map on the wood table-as there is no paper available lol. Having a photographic memory it doesn't take her long to create the map. She titles all of the known areas and pokes the current location she and red were at when they first saw Yvette and then, holding the pen in her mouth, drags her finger two blocks away at an* Antique Store *she murmurs past the pen in her mouth.* *Faith grabs two of her katanas and crosses them along her back, slips a huge deadly dagger in her right boot pouch, hides a few ninja stars in the other boot pouch, and takes off out the window. she lands 3 stories followed by a swift military roll and then dashes across the street, slipping through the shadows of the approaching night when the crimson sunlight skims across the dark horizon.*